kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hajime Suzuki
Suzuki Hajime was a master-class karateka and the late friend of Shio Sakaki and Akira Hongō. Appearance Hajime had an appearance which could be considered a combination of Kenichi Shirahama's and Shō Kanō's. He has a hairstyle similar to Kenichi's and a white hair color that matches with Sho's. Personality Hajime's personality could also be considered a combination of Kenichi's and Sho's, though it leans closer to Sho's. This forms a rather playful personality that could be provoked to seriousness when he is confronted with a serious matter, as seen when he eagerly fights a death match with Hongo and Sakaki in Yami's death match. At the same time, he is also comically afraid of the two in the same manner that Kenichi is. His serious personality could have had an impact upon Hongo in taking Sho Kano as his successor. Suzuki's enthusiasm in martial arts is similar to Sho's, as he clearly demonstrates a desire to learn martial arts and use it in his future career. To this end, he especially enjoys watching Sakaki fight with his archrival, Hongo, refereeing 250 of their matches and asking Hongo that his eyes not be closed, so that he may watch his 251st match with Sakaki. Suzuki even tells the two that his dream is to become the strongest karate master. History Suzuki is first seen in Sakaki's flashback, asking the karateka to take him as his disciple. Sakaki's aversion to taking disciples prevents this, though Suzuki follows him nonetheless, and the pair soon encounter Hongo. Sakaki and Hongo exchange a few words regarding the tournament Sakaki entered, from which Hongo was absent, and Suzuki, hearing about this, asks to see them fight, acting as their referee. This first match observation ends in a blunder, as Suzuki has just encountered expert- or master-class fighters and admits that he didn't see carefully who managed to deal the finishing blow. This does not stop Sakaki and Hongo from having him referee their matches, and thus begins a long line of matches between the two, the winner alternating every match. At one point in his life, Suzuki discovers that he has contracted an illness, but disregards it, saying that he would like to live his life for what he believes in. Eventually, Suzuki joins Sakaki and Hongo in tracking down weapon dealers, curious to find a job he could use martial arts for. Suzuki notes that Sakaki is too reckless in his attacks while Hongo is too careful, and has them switch their stances. The next day, he is overjoyed to see that the two took on his suggestion. Suzuki later demonstrates his ability at copying their moves, earning him compliments from the two masters. Later, he sees Sakaki's older sister, falling in love with her to the point where he quickly eliminates the other weapon dealers and decides to protect the lunch that she sends the three while the other two fighters chase after the truck. Sometime during this period, he takes up a job teaching children karate. Suzuki's last moments in life come when Yami lures him to the pagoda, forcing him to fight a death match with Sakaki and Hongo, neither of which are as enthusiastic to fight him as he is to fight them. As he leaps to elbow Hongo from above, he is killed with Hongo's knife hand. As his last request, Suzuki asks Hongo to leave his eyes open, so that he would be able to see Hongo's final battle with Sakaki. His death ignites a rage in Sakaki that ultimately tears apart his friendship with Hongo. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Master